Programa do Ratinho
by Paula-chan
Summary: Mais um programa do Ratinho com personagens diversos.. teste de DNA... e baixamento de espiritos! Só aqui! No Programa do Ratinho! Boa leitura


Sem comentários...

O Ratinho não me pertence! Huauhauhauhauhahuaahuhuaa

Notificação; Essa história possui LINGUAGENS CHULAS e de BAIXO PADRÃO mais acho que não tem nada que ninguém nunca tenha expressado em seus momentos de ira...(além do mais estamos falando do Ratinho, não? Ele também não beira a delicadeza).

Está dado o aviso.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Programa do Ratinho 

**Musica de fundo: **Está no ar mais um programa do Ratinho Ratinhooooo.

Ratinho entra no palco.

Auditório: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Ratinho: Fala sombra o que tem hoje?

Sombra: Só mer...Quero dizer, hoje vai vim um garoto que jura de pé junto ter três olhos ratinho. Ratinho Mais três olhos todo mundo tem dois encima um em baixo.

Música de fundo: EEEEPPPPAAAA!!!

Sombra: A nossa nova repórter do programa entrevistara uma senhora que diz falar com os espíritos.

Ratinho: Mais outra macumbeira no programa.

Sombra: Vamos ter também mais um resultado de exame de DNA, mas isso só depois dos comercias.

Ratinho: Não saia daí voltamos já... Quer saber? se quiser sair saia, vai pra puta que pariu.

Auditório: EEEEEEEEEE..!!

Banda: Ra...ra...ra...Ratinho.

Comercial

O primeiro pagamento é só em agosto  
Você não vai perder essa vai?  
Apenas 10 vezes de 19,90  
Sem juros e a primeira entrada só  
No dia dos pais.  
Não fica ai parado,  
Vem correndo para Casas Bahia

Mar Rimar descobre estar grávida de Sergio  
Será que Carlos Manuel a perdoara?  
Mar Rimar para se salva se passara pela Rosa linda?  
Mar Rimar segunda a sexta. Aqui no SBT.

Quinta no Cinema

Pela primeira vez no SBT o filme ganhador de 11 Oscar: Titanic  
Parte do filme:

- Rose, vamos entrar nesse carrinho dos anos 60 e dar uns pegas?  
- Eu acho melhor procurarmos umas bóias salva-vidas.  
- Não se preocupe, confie em mim este navio não vai afundar.  
- Jake eu confio em você.

Outra parte do filme:

- Droga Jake por que eu fui confiar em você?  
- Rose, me escute quando eu bater as botas quero que se case, tenha filhos, ande a cavalo, voe de avião, viaje para China, emagreça uns 5 quilos e seja feliz.  
- Fala de devagar senão não consigo anotar, eu parei no viaje...

Xaveco, com Celso Portiolle.  
De segunda a sexta no SBT.

Fim do Comercial

Ratinho entra no palco.

Auditório: EEEEEEEEEEE.

Robson da uma de super aranha e acaba levando um cassetete na cabeça. Maquito faz suas esquisitices e toma um balde de água.

Ratinho: O que tem agora sombra?

Sombra: Nós iremos receber o garoto que jura ter três olhos ratinho.

Ratinho: Entre...Qual o nome do infeliz produção?...Hiei.

Auditório: Aplausos:

Ratinho: Você disse que tem três olhos como?

Hiei: Eu ia fazer uma cirurgia para diminuir minha diarréia, mas acabaram trocando os exames e me puseram um terceiro olho.

Ratinho vai falar com a platéia :

Ratinho: Onde você acha que enfiaram o terceiro olho?

Pessoa: Ah sei lá...-rindo toa.

Ratinho: E você?

Pessoa: Nas costas?

Ratinho: Mais essas mulheres só pensam besteiras, vão pra casa fazer a janta para o corno do marido de vocês.

Auditório: UUUUUUUUUUU!!

Ratinho volta para o lado de Hiei.

Ratinho: Não vamos perder mais tempo, você ai de casa que até agora não mudou de canal para assistir a novela da globo, esse garoto; O Hiei diz, afirma, que possui três olhos. Cê quer mostrar?

Hiei: Claro, tão me pagando...

Ratinho: Você já vai ver o terceiro olho dele, já, já, peraí ai que a gente já volta. Vamos pro comercial.

Banda: Ra...ra...ra...Ratinho

Comercial

Mila assalta o departamento de doces do shopping  
Filhinha de Rosa faz pipi na cama onde dormi Mila  
Que não saiu do banheiro tentando recuperar o que comeu  
Para devolver ao departamento de doces antes que alguém perceba.  
E agora, Será que iram perceber o desaparecimento de doces do balcão?  
Mila conseguira sair do banheiro antes de começar a novela?  
Rosa limpara o pipi que sua filha vez na cama de Mila?  
Estas e outras respostas você só vê em Picara Sonhadora.  
Segunda a sexta, aqui no SBT.

Fim do Comercial

Sombra: Voltamos.

Auditório: Não diga...

Ratinho: Eu estou aqui com um garoto que diz ter três olhos, três, a cena pode ser chocante, tirem as crianças da sala.

Musica de fundo: Tam Tam Tam Tam Tam...

Hiei: Vou mostrar hoje?

Ratinho: Vai só que antes veremos uma entrevista com uma macumbeira que diz falar com os espíritos. Põem na tela.

Botan: Olá ratinho, olá povo que tá em casa nos assistindo.Ratinho, hoje nós vamos entrevista uma senhora de aproximadamente 60 anos que garante conversar com os espíritos , ela se chama Genkai. É esta aqui do meu lado. Então Genkai isso é verdade?

Genkai: Boa noite ratinho, quero dizer que sou fã do seu programa, te admiro muito e sim eu converso com espíritos.

Botan: Então invoque um ai para o povo de casa ver.

Genkai: Claro...Hummmm...Hum...Venha até mim...

Genkai é possuída pelo espírito de Kuwabara:

Genkai (Kuw): O que eu faço aqui, maluco?

Botan: Impressionante, o que você tem a dizer?

Genkai (Kuw): Me tire daq...Eu to na tv?

Botan: Sim, no programa do Ratinho. Ratinho quer fala com ele?

Ratinho: Não, a audiência ta abaixando ficamos por aqui.

Genkai (Kuw): Não espere, eu quero mandar um BEIJO ao meu amorzinho Yukina e a todos que estão me assistindo.

Hiei: Se é assim, também quero mandar um beijo para Kurama.

Ratinho: Obrigado Botan pela entrevista, vai sombra.

Sombra: Vamos para mais um resultado de exame de DNA ratinho.

Ratinho: Daqui a pouco vocês vão ver o terceiro olho que esse garoto diz ter.

Sombra: Mas só depois dos comerciais.

Ratinho: Só tem comercial porra.

Comercial

Venha se divertir nas maiores confusões de Chaves e sua turma  
Chaves todo sábado, no SBT.

Casos de Família tem como tema de hoje:  
Os Homens Preferem Loiras Burras ou Morenas Retardadas?  
Casos de Família de segunda a sexta no SBT

Falando Francamente traz como assunto às supostas  
Amantes do jogador Ronaldinho.  
Zeca Pagodinho canta seu maior sucesso de todos os tempos.  
Falando Francamente, aqui no Sbt.

Fim do Comercial

Auditorio: EEEEEEEEEE!

Ratinho: Vai sombra.

Sombra: Narak fez um filho com Kagura agora para assumir nem sobre tortura.

Ratinho: Vamos entrar Narak e Kagura.

Banda: E se Fudeu, E se Fudeu Teste de DNA Vai Mostrar Que O Filho è Teu...Ha.

Kagura entra primeiro ao seu lado Kikyo.

Auditório: PISTOLEIRA...PISTOLEIRA...

Narak entra logo depois ao seu lado Yusuke.

Auditório: PORRADA...PORRADA...

Kagura se levanta e começa a xingar Narak

Kagura: Seu cachorro, safado sem vergonha, corno.

Narak: Cala boca biscate.

Kagura não agüenta e sai no pau com Narak, Maquito, Robson, os gêmeos, tentam segurar Kagura, mas levam cada porrada, coitado do Maquito cada puxão de cabelo que ele recebia.

Auditório: CHIFRUDA...CHIFRUDA...

Xaropinho: Mais que baixaria, pega ele tia.

Ratinho: Cala boca XAROPINHO.- cassetete no xaropinho.

Hiei: Segura a fera!- nem Hiei agüentou.

Ratinho: Oh Narak por que você acha que não é seu filho?

Narak: Não tem nada haver comigo ratinho.

Ratinho: Onde vocês se conheceram?

Narak: Eu fiz ela.

Xaropinho: E fez com ela também.

Ratinho: Cassetete no xaropinho Para de falar o que não deve.

Kagura: Seu pilantra, frouxo, brocha, cabeludo, corno...

Auditório: FROUXO...FROUXO...

Narak: Já mandei você cala boca sua vaca!

Kagura junto com Kikyo começam a partir pro pau, quebrando tudo. Yusuke que não é besta sai de perto e vai ao lado do Hiei:

Yusuke: Isso aqui ta muito bom, Isso aqui ta bom demais.

Auditório: PORRADA...PORRADA...

Ratinho: Vamos pro comercial já voltamos.

Banda: Ra...ra...ra...Ratinho

Comercial

Hebe recebera como seus convidados os integrantes  
Do grupo Bros´z, que contaram sobre  
Suas vidas intimas.  
Hebe toda segunda , no SBT.

Fim do Comercial

Ratinho: Vamos nos acalmar, Narak eu acho que você ainda gosta da Kagura.

Musica de Fundo: Amor I Love You...Amor I Love You.

Narak: Não ratinho, por mim acabou.

Kagura: Bom mesmo, ele é um cachorro ratinho.

Ratinho: E se o filho for seu?

Narak: Ai eu vou assumir ne ratinho, mas preciso ter certeza.

Ratinho: Vamos saber então o que deu no exame...

Ratinho entrega os exames a Kagura e Narak, depois volta para perto do auditório e diz o resultado:

Ratinho: Narak...Você não é o pai da criança.

Banda: Ele Não é o Pai...

Narak sai vitorioso junto com Yusuke, Kagura o mais depressa que pôde, acompanhada de Kikyo.

Ratinho: Vocês mulheres também, tem que se cuidar pô. Por que o que tem de homem sem vergonha é impressionante.Vai sombra.

Sombra: Vamos para o jornal Rational, ratinho.

Ratinho Lê logo.

Robson: A mãe de Juninho pede para que ele vá a uma loja e compre uma cueca, o Juninho foi e para não esquecer ficou repetindo Cueca,Cueca... ate que não viu um poste e bla bateu a cabeça e desmaiou, depois de alguns minutos ele se levantou e foi ate a loja, viu o vendedor e pediu O sr. Tem eca? Eu quero eca!o vendedor lhe respondeu Eca eu não tenho, só tenho cueca! lembrou se o menino Ah é cueca mesmo, é que eu deixei o cu no poste.-Natan - Santo André.

Ratinho: É uma decadência...

Santos: O filho pergunta para seu pai Pai, você é o diabo? o pai responde Por que? É que toda vez que você sai para trabalhar a mamãe liga para o vizinho e diz Pode vir que aquele chifrudo já saiu! Juliana – Salvador.

Robson: No zoológico, um leão estava deitado de bruços, descansando, quando veio um jacaré e começou a fuder com ele, o leão fulo da vida começa a correr atrás do jacaré pelo zoológico todo,o jacaré para disfarçar vai a praça e come um homem que estava sentado em um banco e segurando um jornal, o jacaré senta no banco e segura o jornal, quando aparece o leão e pergunta Você viu se um jacaré passou por aqui? o jacaré responde Aquele que te fudeu? o leão preocupado grita PUTA QUE PARIU SAIU ATE NO JORNAL!- Matheus – São Paulo.

Ratinho: Acabou, Pô? O que é para fazer agora cacete?

Sombra: Ratinho o Hiei ta esperando.

Ratinho: Assim, entre Hiei.

Auditório: Aplausos:

Ratinho: Então é verdade que você tem três olhos?

Hiei: Hump.

Ratinho: Esse menino diz ter três olhos...

Sombra: Não vai da tempo ratinho, o programa já ta acabando.

Hiei: O QUE? EU TO AQUI FAZ MEIA-HORA...ER...NINGENS ESTÚPIDOS PAGARAM CARO.

Ratinho: Termina de xingar a gente amanha que não da mais tempo.

Hiei: CHAMAS NEGRAS MORTAIS.

Hiei fez o favor de matar todos do estúdio ou quase todos e saiu no pé;  
Debaixo dos estrondos um ser ainda respirava...

Xaropinho: Puta merda...ai... !

Espírito do Ratinho: cassetete no Xaropinho: Olha a boca xaropinho.

Espírito do Auditório: PORRADA...PORRADA...

* * *

Paula-chan 

Gente... realmente... sem comentários!

Fanfic maluca que deu gosto escrever até que foi divertido..

Espero ter arrecadado pelo menos alguns risos..

Fiquem na Paz a todos que se deram ao trabalho.. Obrigada!

Paula-Chan


End file.
